Call me in your dreams
by JokerCloudKirkland
Summary: Italy wakes up from a nightmare and 'talks' to HRE. Somewhere in a place he hears him. Fail summary is fail. HRExChibitalia. Just a fluff. Hope you like! ( Pirate Iggy in new chapter, just a side chapter )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~

* * *

"Holy Rome" little Italy yelled out. "Holy rome" he said again looking around. "Oh! there you are!" he smiled running over to the empire who sat by the river. As he got closer and reach out however, the boy and the land around him began to deteriorate into nothing but black. The young Italian tripped and fell into the now black lake. Happy laughs surrounded the chibi. "Italy is in my house" Holy Rome's voice sounded making the chibi look around. His crying filled his ears "Big brother France? why are you here? where's Holy Rome?" his voice was a bit more matured.

* * *

Italy shot up out of bed panting. He had been sweating. Looking around he realized he was in his own bed. The moonlight shone in on his bed, but not to where it would be in his eye's. "Just a bad dream..." he said and slowly got out of bed. Going downstairs he poured himself some water and drank it. "That was scary..." he said to no one. His brother had moved to the south of the country after a bit so he lived alone, well his cat was still with him though. Looking out the window the sky was full of slender but poofy drifting clouds. His dream replayed in his mind "Holy Rome" he smiled to himself remembering the boy he once loved. "Hey Holy Rome...if you can hear me, I want you to know that I miss you and grandpa Rome...but I'm not alone anymore, I have Germany and Japan, Spain, Romano and everybody" he smiled "they're really nice...but sometimes I do feel lonely" he looked down and yawned "well there's a meeting in a couple of hours that I'm supposed to be hosting, though Germany will probably take over" he laughed "good night" he exclaimed before heading back to bed.

* * *

( Somewhere in the distorted dimensions )

Holy Rome smiled at the mirror "Italy ,have sweet dreams and stay well...I love you" he said as the scene of Italy heading back to bed turned back to his reflection in the mirror. "Holy Rome? what are you doing up. go back to bed it's late" Rome yawned turing over in his bed. "Sorry...someone called me" he said climbing into his own bed and drifting into his own dream.

"Holy Rome it's a such a pretty view isn't it?" chibi Italy said looking at the sunset. "Yes it is" Holy Rome smiled watching the other paint the view as he leaned back on his hands. "This was really fun ,thank you for bringing me out here" he turned from his place smiling. "Oh uh it was no problem, anytime you want to come see it again just call okay?" he blushed smiling. "Mmhm okay!" the chibi exclaimed happily turning back and painting the rest of the view before it got dark.

* * *

**I just got a random urge to do this. I hope you liked it :3**


	2. You can go

**So I made another chapter of this. Originally it was supposed to be only one chapter, but I didn't put it as complete _so_** **I did this, I will do more because now I've gotten more into it pfff xD I wasn't expecting it myself, so here it is-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ze awesome Hetalia.**

* * *

Rome frowned as he noticed a small crack in the bedroom mirror. "Holy me would you please fetch my tools, something-a strange always has to happen around this time" he sighed, he seemed unhappy now but was actually looking forward to a party he was going to attend in a couple of hours.

Holy Rome rolled his eye's. Rome was always calling him that ,he knew it was a compliment in his elders eye's but said nothing of it. As he left he past a young Prussia who was a bit faded. The prussian payed no mind to anyone, he just wandered around doing nothing bad.

Germania had said he was just lost, but couldn't see or talk to any of them. Soon he returned with the tools and handed them to the Roman man before turning to leave.

"I heard you last night" Rome said making him stop. "O-oh you did?" HRE thought he was in trouble. "I understand you miss my grandson...I miss him to ,all of my kin in 's why a years ago I left here to see him...heh he'd crawled in bed with some German guy, so cute" he mused remembering the night Germany had freaked on him.

Holy Rome's eye's went wide with hurt and confusion "what? how could he, I don't understand rrr I'll kill that guy-" he was cut short by Rome's laughing. "You don't understand what I'm saying do you? I'm saying that I can get you to Earth...but only for the night" with those words Holy Rome's eye's widened.

"Whaaa...but how I don't..." he trailed. "I want you to tell him what you couldn't, all those years ago" he grinned. The smaller Roman attacked the other in a snuggle hug of sorts "oh thank you ,thank you ,thank you!" he exclaimed. Rome laughed "now now" he put the other down.

Holy Rome notched his head "how are you going to get me there?" he asked. Rome went over to a small box ,pulled out a key and opened it pulling out a small bottle ,it was curved at the bottom and attached to a string that could be put around your neck. Inside was a pedal of a rose that curved with the bottle. It didn't look aged in the slightest, nor withered. Rome knelt down to the youngers size holding it out to him "now take this to Britannia."


	3. Britannia Power!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. **

* * *

With that HRE took the bottle from the other. "She'll take it from there...don't drop it!" he yelled to Holy Rome as he ran out the door. "I won't!" Holy Rome shouted back. Holy Rome ran down the halls 'Italy I'm coming' he thought.

He kept running until he finally stopped realizing something, he didn't know where Britannia was exactly. He'd only met her once or twice, and only saw her around the house not really paying mind to her. He knew her son however, he had gaven him things in the past, when he was on earth.

Slowing his pace he looked around the hall spotting his grandpa Germania "grandpa grandpa" he called making the elder turn. "Hm? Yes ,what is it?" he had been looking at some old painting. "Where is Britannia?" he asked taking his grandfather aback.

Why would he want to see her? "Well...she might be out in the East garden" he thought. "Ah thank you" he grinned. Before he could go anywhere else he was stopped "Holy Rome. Why do you want to see Britannia so desperately" he asked, though he knew it was none of his business.

"Well...Rome told me she'd help me go see Italy again so..." he trailed awkwardly. "I see, just stay clear of the black doors and don't get into any trouble" he said turning back to the painting. Holy Rome perked at this "promise!" he shouted before running off.

The elders wouldn't tell him what was behind the two giant black doors, they just told him they were bad and not for a child which in actuality he wasn't, but due to his lack in size, about as tall as a sixteen year old, he was treated as such. He never grew, none of them did. He also knew the doors appeared only a century and a few decades back, maybe longer.

It had been a real stormy night, which was odd because it only ever rained. The adults were all on edge and he had to hide with Germania for the longest of time's. Shaking off the memory he stopped at a door, a more fragile looking one. When he opened it ,it led out into a large garden filled with flowers of all kinds. But none of them was a rose.

There was a cement path that circled around a large tree and another path led to a gazebo. On the sides of the cement path were flowers. Around were it circled the tree inside the path was a large hedge that covered a lot of the tree that was still taller than it. He walked up to the wooden door and wooden planks that seperated the hedge. All of it looked refined, but he knew it was thousands of years old. Once he opened the door once again saw flowers that aligned all around the inside the hedge. It looked really spacey to.

The tree gave most of the area shade, but spot lights of sun shine lit the place, as well aswere the flowers were. Closing the door gently he looked around before spotting a foot behind the tree. Going up to the tree he peeked around it. There she sat. She had long light reddish blonde hair ,with spring green eye's. She wore a dress of a white blue, with very small heeled dress shoes. This was definitely Britannia. She was smiling and talking to... Holy Rome's eye's went wide seeing a turquoise bunny with wings that was talking to her.

His jaw dropped. Well he should've expected as much, I mean this place was filled with wonders. They didn't really know what it was, only that they were there and it was quite relaxing. No stress. No wars. It was the ideal place for them to live.

There was a library, three gardens, a lot of bedrooms and bathrooms ( to many to count ), a dinning hall, a large kitchen, and a front yard. "Was he really in that much of a rush?" he was snapped from his thoughts.

"Hehe yeah, he got up so late he barely made it to the meeting in time" the flying bunny snickered. Britannia smiled gently chuckling lightly herself "that sounds like something he would do" she said. "Mmhm" the bunny nodded. Holy Rome tried getting closer but tripped over a tree root and tumbled into both of their views. The bunny instantly flew away startled while Britannia merely jumped due to shock. "U-uhm I'm sorry to interupt but..." he said not knowing what to say.

"That's alright" she smiled at the boy. "You don't usually come to the garden, what brings you here?" she wondered. "Well... I was wondering..." he took out the bottle and held it out to her "..if you would send me back to Earth" he said. She blinked taking the bottle "where did you find this?" she asked.

"Rome gave it to me...he said to bring it to you and you'd send me back to earth" he said a bit shyly. Britannia deadpaned "so that little weasel took my necklace" she mumbled under her breath before sighing and smiling at the boy. "Alright, since you've brought me my most treasured possession I'll send you there" she stood dusting herself off and putting the necklace on.

He brightened "really! thank you, so much!" he smiled widely. "Yes...come with me then" she walked out of the hedge circle and out towards the gazebo. He followed her happily 'Italy oh Italy~ I'm coming to see you my sweet~' he sang to himself in his head, but of course would never sing aloud. When they got to the gazebo inside was a bird bath filled with crystal clear water.

"Alright now look in the bird bath" Britannia commanded. He raised a brow at her but did as told. She threw a small round pill looking tablet in the water as it fizzed a purplr green colour. He jumped but she held him in place.

"Stay calm. Think of where you want to go, concentrate" she whispered gently to him. He closed his eye's and thought hard "where I...I want to go...I want to go to Italy!" he excalimed as the bird bath turned into a big oval portal , bubbling purple on the edge.

Inside was a swirled picture of Italy's house, a place he recognized from the mirror. Holy Rome was about to jump in when he was stopped. "Take this and keep it on" she put a flower bracelet on his wrist then covered it with his sleeve "it will turn into the portal when it is time for you to head back" she informed before pushing him a bit. He clenched his eye's shut.

When he opened them once more. There he was. In Italy. The portal had dissapeared behind him.

* * *

**Yay! Britannia! I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did making it. Sorry that half of it was details, I got a bit carried away with that ^^;; **

**Also! The place HRE and the others are in, isn't heaven or hell or whatever you believe. I made a place where they go when they dissapear and can just be free so it's sort of like heaven, but there's no god. It's like...just a place. I did this so I wouldn't offend people you know with all their beliefs and such. Man I'm ranting- anywho happy reading~**


	4. Until we meet again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Italy happily skipped into his home happily carrying one grocery bag. It was getting late and he'd been out all day. Putting the things away he hopped over to his couch slumping down relaxed. The meeting had been long, and boring.

Germany had yelled at him again. America had a horrible idea again. China was grumbling the whole time and Japan stayed quiet as Russia smiled loving the chaos. Italy shivered just thinking about the Russian.

France made a pass at Belgium and was scared away by her big brother. And England...he was the worst. Italy remembered he was acting strange...er...

( Yay! Flash back! )

England sat , a hand to his head pinching the top of his nose in annoyance as the chaotic meeting insued. "Hahahaha" America laughed. "So England you think I'm right, right?" he asked annoyingly after everyone, even Japan had declined his 'brilliant idea'.

England began muttering "you know what I bloody think!" he stood angrily catching everyone off guard.

Usually he'd just say that the American was an idiot, and get into a fight with France. But actually he had ignored everyone, even the Frenchman through the entire meeting.

"I think that the whole world should just shut up for five damn minutes and have a nice ,civilized ,meeting" he growled before holding his head again. "Are you alright England-san?" Japan asked worried. "I've just got a bloody migraine is all" he sighed slumping back in his seat. With that. Once more ,disaster resumed.

( End of Flashback owo )

Italy laughed to himself "England's face sure was funny~" he said. As he watched the television his body started to feel the effects of the long day, and he slowly fell asleep peacefully.

Holy rome clenched his hands as he reached for the door knob and slowly opened it. Wow. That was...easy. If his Italy kept the door unlocked all the time he could get hurt! He made sure to lock it behind him when he was inside.

He noticed some glowy box thing with moving pictures. What had the elders told him it was called? A tv? Yeah that was it. Going over he somehow managed to turn it off. And by that I mean he accidentally stepped on the remote. Turning he could barely contain his joy as he saw his little Italy.

Laying there so cutely asleep. He walked over to him and placed a light kiss to the Italians hand. "Italy oh Italy~" he whisper sang happily. He looked at him "Italy...I didn't forget about you...I never will and I don't want to..." he said watching his sleeping face.

"I was so afraid to lose you, I lost myself along the way...I wanted to become the strongest, so I could protect you" he smiled petting the hand. "...I'm glad that you're surrounded by your friend's and family, it makes you smile" he grinned like a lovestruck school girl.

"Your smile...it could save the world ,I swear" he said. Italy turned in his sleep with a smile. "Oh Italy. Oh Italy. My sweet." he sang softly. He stood there a little longer just smiling at Italy.

The Italian had woken up when he had kissed his hand, he usually could sleep through storms, but something warm filled his heart causing him to become consciously aware of it. He hadn't said anything yet wanting to see if this was real or not.

"...A long time ago ,I wanted to tell you that...I love you Italy" he said. When he had found out Italy was in fact, a guy, he didn't care. He would love Italy, to the end! With that Italy pulled him into a loving hug ,to his surprise.

He was sure he would just wake up to nothing if he moved in such away, but he smiled widely when he didn't. Holy Rome tensed before hugging back.

"I love you to Holy Rome" he smiled. Holy Rome looked up at him "I missed you" he said. "Ve~ You have no idea~" Italy chirped. "I've got a lot to tell you!" both said in unison before staring at each other and laughing. The night went on as the two shared stories of the past and present, of things that they usual wouldn't talk about.

That was until 4:00 o'clock. Holy Rome jumped in his place "ow ow ow ow ow!" he exclaimed holding his arm.

"Eh?! what's wrong- are you okay?!" Italy asked. He lifted up his sleeve to reveal the flower bracelet which had clenched around his wrist. It sprung off when he pulled up his sleeve and turned into a portal that looked like the one before, showing a swirling view of the garden.

Holy Rome looked at Italy with a sad look "I have to go now..." he said. Italy frowned but then smiled placing a light kiss on Holy Rome's lips whom in turn kissed back.

"Will I see you again?" Italy asked as he pulled away. "Just call me in your dreams, that is were I'll always be...then maybe one day we'll be together again...but that might be awhile" he laughed. "...I'll miss you" Italy said tearing up. "Hey hey...Italy...when we meet again...I'll be waiting with lots of sweets" he promised.

Italy nodded as he turned and stepped back into the portal, it dissapeared instantly. Italy smiled at the nothingness that the portal was once in.

Holy Rome smiled as he handed the bracelet back to Britannia. "Did you have fun?" she asked. "Yeah...I did, thank you ...have you ever gone back?" he asked. "...No, I'm scared to ,to be honest...and I wouldn't have enough time to see all of my loved one's, but I'm glad you got to see Italy once more" she smiled. He sighed and nodded at her "Thank you" he said walking off.

* * *

**Welp there's that you guys! I'm sorry if HRE was a OOC it's the first time I've ever wrote a story with him in it. Ah, but I'm making an Extra Chapter- sort of related to the plot, it's kind of explaining the whole black door thing. So stay tuned!**


	5. The Great British Empire (extra)

Germania panted as he ran down the hall, a sleeping faded chibi prussia,and shocked Holy Rome in arms. "What's going on?" Holy Rome didn't get an answer as he was stuffed into a closet. Germania crouched down beside him closing the hidden rooms door. "Shhhh" he whispered as a loud crash of thunder shook the whole house "the other's are takeing care of it" was all he said before putting a hand over the Hre's mouth.

Rome and Britannia looked at each other fearfully as they looked outside the front two doors. "He should be here soon..." Britannia said. "Have the continent's gotten the trap ready?" Rome asked.

"Yes but...I don't want to hurt him..." she looked away. Rome put a hand on her shoulder looking up "Native America do you see him?" the dark haired woman looked down at him nodding pointing outward. The two looked in the direction grimacing at what they saw.

It was a man who looked like England and was adorned with ruffles and a large red coat lined with golden coloured silk. His boots made him taller and his eye patch and large hat made him look fierce. In a pouch draped along his side was his sword. He seemed unfazed by the high winds, lightning, and thunder.

As much as the man looked like her son, and technically in a way he was, Britannia knew this was a different England who vanished from the earth. The Great British Empire. Rome looked at her "are you ready?" he asked. She sighed nodding "I suppose..." The British Empire laughed as Native America shot an arrow at him. He took out his sword "you ,long time no see" he pointed it at her "so this is were you've been hiding? I'll conquer it!" he claimed ,but quickly silenced as a beam of light him ,sending him back.

"Magic?" he questioned as he stood. He smirked widely seeing the two figures at the door. Though, he couldn't see them due to the rain and his baggy wet hair in his eye. He picked up his sword and a sphere of dim light appeared at the end "I'll silence all of you!" he declared but was hit with an arrow in his knee causing him to drop. He felt his hands being tied with rope.

He thrashed around violently. He heard Britannia quietly sobbing, but didn't quite know if was sobbing. "Let me go!" he growled. They pushed him through the halls trailing water everywhere. Rome toom it from there pushing him in a room, cutting his ropes ,quickly shutting the door.

The empire banged harshly on the door "let me out of here and fight me, you cowards!" he sneered. "Hurry" Native America looked at Britannia who nodded touching the door and started to chant causing it to swirl into a black colour.

Inside the room also was getting black. "Magic" he growled trying to escape it. Out of nowhere chains bound him, cuffing his ankles wrist, neck and torso. He'd almost broken through the door, the dents in it were fixed as the black surfed over it. He yelled moving around trying to get out of the chains.

It was usless, the chains came from the black nothing that had now consumed the whole room. He looked down and screamed. All through the night he screamed and the storm got louder and more furious. In the end he gave up accepting that till the rest of him came to this place he'd be trapped here. Britannia had sat by the door all night. Rome and Germania took her to her bedroom the morning after. They never spoke of that night again.

* * *

**Well the extra chapter was kinda lame to me ,yet I still like it...does that make sense?...meh. I need to stop putting England in all of my stories, so I'm going to make a Japan story next IDK if it will be chapter's or what. I might pair him, but I'm not sure who with, any idea's for a Japan pairing?**


End file.
